


You Make Me Happy

by Midnightdreams



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cherik - Freeform, Chess, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Homo, Love, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Motorcycles, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Smoking, erik falls hard for charles, eventually smut, fighting a bit, maybe smut, sharing a dorm room, twenty one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdreams/pseuds/Midnightdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr was a clean kind of person. Everything he owned was clean and tidy and never messy- including his appearance. Charles Xavier, was not. How they ended up roommates in university is beyond anyones wildest guesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee and Motorcycles

Erik Lehnsherr was a clean kind of person. Everything he owned was clean and tidy and never messy- including his appearance. Charles Xavier, was not. How they ended up roommates in university is beyond anyones wildest guesses.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Charles finished putting up decorations on his side of the room that him and another man shared at university. The other man had come in early and had already set up what little decorations he had. They were both already twenty one because they had a two year long leap year in between high school and university.

The door opened and in came tall man who strode across the room and stood behind an unsuspecting Charles. He spun around and saw piercing gray eyes staring back at his own blue ones. “H-hello..” Charles managed to stutter, heart pounding in his chest as he got lost in the mans eyes. “Hello, you must be Charles.” The man said, a German accent threading its way into his speech. “You're Erik Lehnsherr?” Charles asked, to which he got a slight nod from Erik.

Charles walked around Erik to go sit on his bed, the man in a gray tracksuit sitting on his own opposite Charles. “Were you out for a run?” Charles asked, trying to make his heart stop beating at the fast pace it was. “I go for runs every day, they're calming” Erik said, running a hand through his dark blond hair. “What are you majoring in?” Erik asked, taking his sweater off to reveal toned arms and torso. Charles managed to advert his eyes from staring at the mans bare chest as he slipped on a black turtleneck. “Genetics, you?” Charles answered, crossing his legs on the bed. “English literature.” Erik responded. “Am I making you uncomfortable by getting changed in front of you?” He asked, sliding his pants off and putting on black sweatpants. Charles heart raced, biting his bottom lip. “A-a little. But it may just be because I've never seen a guy naked..” He trailed off, a hot blush finding its way onto his face. 

Erik raised his eyebrows slightly, grabbing his laptop and resting it on his lap. “You haven't? But you have that blue-eyes-longer hair-bottom feel.” He said, looking up from his laptop to lock eyes with the man opposite him. Charles smiled soft and looked back at him. “Unless you count walking into the mens change room by accident, then no.” He replied with a soft chuckle, standing up and stretching. 

“I'm going to go for a walk, join me if you wish.” He said, putting on an old black trench coat, a gray scarf and fingerless gloves. “Maybe tomorrow, I have some reading to do for Monday that I'd like to finish so I can relax." Charles nodded, slightly disappointed to not go on a walk to get to know Erik better. “I'll hold you to that statement.” Charles winked before walking out and shutting the door. Erik's heart raced like it never had before. He was terrified.

Charles got back to the room around five thirty, his hair tousled and wild from the wind blowing outside. Erik sat at a small table in the middle of the room, eating dinner from a small cafeteria tray. Across from him was another plate with the same food as himself. “I got you some, you were out for a while.” Erik said, glancing at the man at the door. “Thank you, Erik. Sorry I took so long, I went for tea with my sister.” Charles said, taking off his coat and scarf, leaving on his fingerless gloves.

Charles sat opposite Erik and smiled. “You're so British.” Erik stated, sipping from his cup of water. Charles chuckled and started eating, smiling as he did. “Was it my accent or the fact that I go to tea that gave it away?” Erik rolled his eyes and cut up his chicken on his plate. 

After they finished eating dinner, Erik and Charles returned to their beds and went back on their laptops, a silence settling over the room . Around ten thirty they decided to go to sleep, Erik flipped off the lights. Charles laid awake for a while just staring up at his ceiling, thinking about the man only a few feet away from him. Little did he know, Erik was doing the same. 

The next morning Erik woke up to Charles snoring with his blankets on the ground. Erik just sighed and sat up, stretching and yawning. He stood up and picked up the blankets and put them back on Charles, tucking him in slightly. Charles was laying on his stomach, hair messy and strewn across the pillow. Erik felt a small smile spread across his face which he quickly dismissed, he couldn't be as happy as he was to see Charles asleep, they just met yesterday and  barely knew each other. But Erik felt something different with Charles, he felt safe knowing the shaggy haired man was going to be his roommate.

Charles woke up to the quiet clicking of a computer keyboard. He rolled over and sat up to face Erik. “When did I pick up the blankets?” He asked, yawning in the middle of the sentence. Erik glanced up at him. “I put them back on when I woke up.” Charles looked at the clock and raised his eyebrows. “How long have you been up? It's only nine.” Erik shrugged, “about six?” Charles let out a soft chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. “So you've been watching me sleep ever since?” He asked, smirking teasingly. Erik rolled his eyes and shut his laptop. “Only in your fantasies, Charles.” He said as he stood up and put on a coat and shoes. “I'm going to town to get good coffee, want some?” Charles nodded and smiled at Erik. “That would be great, thank you Erik.” Erik nodded and walked out, grinning to himself as he walked down the hallway. Charles made him exuberantly happy by just being there.

Erik returned with coffee and scones in his hand. Charles was writing at his desk, his hair back in a small bun. He smiled when he saw and heard Erik enter. “Ah, thank you Erik. I will surly pay you back once my money comes in. I'm afraid I forgot my wallet at home so its being mailed.” This made Erik smile, putting the coffees and scones down on the table. Charles smiled and sat down opposite him. “I made you smile.” He said, taking a scone. “I do smile every once and a while, I'm not emotionless.” Erik replied, sipping his coffee and glancing at Charles' hair. “Why is your hair up like that?” He asked, motioning to it on his own head. Charles smiled and shrugged. “It keeps it out of the way, does it look okay?” He asked, turning to look in the mirror. “It makes you look like a nerd but it looks nice” Erik responded, taking the opportunity to admire Charles' side profile. He had a beautiful face that Erik couldn't resist starring at when he could 

Charles smiled when he looked back at Erik. “Erik, you're staring.” He chuckled, biting his lip. “Who said I'm staring at you?” Erik shot back, standing up and walking to the cupboard. “What are you getting?” Charles asked, sipping his coffee. “Have you ever played chess?” Erik asked, setting the chess board down on the table. “You're going to get your ass beaten by me, my friend. I am awesome at chess.” Erik smirked and nodded, setting the game up. “Then you've never played chess with me.”

“Come on, I wasn't ready! We have to have a rematch.” Charles whined, looking at Erik who was standing up. “No, Charles, I won fair and square.” Erik said, smirking proudly. “Fine, we play again tomorrow so I can redeem myself?” Erik sighed and nodded, pulling his signature gray turtleneck up. “Fine, but you're only going to embarrass yourself.” Charles pouted, standing up to throw out his long empty coffee cup. “Shut up...” He grumbled. “Make me.” Erik spat back, licking his lips to see what Charles would do. Charles raised his eyebrows and turned around, looking up at Erik. “I could, but I won't. I think I like your accent too much to make you stop talking.” Charles said, a soft blush creeping across his cheeks.

Charles stood up and stretched. “Erik? Will you come for a walk with me today?” He asked, tying up his shoes. “Sure, where do we go?” He asked, getting his shoes on as well. “Usually into town to go look in shops.” Charles responded, putting on his gray scarf and coat. “Theres a motorbike shop I think you might like.” Erik nodded, putting on his coat and put the apartment keys in his pocket. “Sounds like fun, Lets get going then.” With that they walked out of the apartment and out into the cold September air. They talked continuously with each other, stealing admiring glances at one another when they could. 

Charles and Erik walked down the towns small streets. The book stores were crowded with students buying last minute text books. The coffee shops were filled with laughing couples and friends spending their last day together before they started University.

“Ah, here it is.” Charles said, opening the door to a small motorcycle shop. Erik walked in and looked around before being drawn to a black 1963 Harley Davidson. “This one, I'm getting it.” Erik stated, turning to Charles. He chuckled and raised his eyebrows. “I only took you here to look but if you really want to buy it then you can. Do you have the money? A motorcycle license?” Erik nodded and sat on the bike, admiring all its features. “I have the money and a license. We could ride it together.” He said with a slight smirk. Charles' heart fluttered as he thought about riding through town with Erik.

Erik bought the bike, wheeling it out onto the street. “I've never done this, Erik..” Charles said nervously, licking his lips. Erik smiled softly and offered him a hand. “Don't you trust me?” Charles smiled and took Eriks hand. “Well I did just meet you yesterday. For all I know, you could be a serial killer.” Erik chuckled and sat on the bike, helping Charles on. “Well come on, wrap your arms around my waist.” Charles blushed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Erik's waist. “Erik I'm not sure I-” He started to say but was interrupted by Erik starting the motorcycle and tearing down the street

Charles clutched Erik's waist desperately, the wind rushing through his hair. “Erik, the speed limit!” Charles yelled, looking around at the fields that surrounded the road they were on. “Who cares?” Erik yelled back, going faster and laughing. “You're crazy!” Charles exclaimed, slowly letting go of Erik's waist to reach his arms out. “And I love it!” Erik grinned and glanced at the man behind him through the mirror, feeling happier than he ever had. “I'll take you out every day if you wish!” Erik said, his heart racing. “I would love that, Erik!”

When they returned to the dorm, they both flopped down on Erik's bed. “Wow..” Charles said, still exhilarated from the ride. “Fun, isn't it?” Erik smiled, “I had one like that when I lived in Germany. I had to sell it before coming here.” Charles raised his eyebrows and looked over at Erik. “I knew you were German, you have the accent.” Erik turned to his side and looked over at Charles. “Do you think its scary? I've heard I can come off as intimidating.” Charles turned over and shrugged. “I suppose at first you are. Once something makes you smile you seem nicer, but it seems as if not a lot makes you smile.” Erik shrugged. “I suppose some things make me smile.” He smiled softly, “You especially make me smile.” He thought to himself, letting himself get lost in Charles' eyes.


	2. Butterflies and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik have their first day at University, but after class is a different story.

The next morning Charles' alarm clock went off at five-thirty, earning a groan from both the men in the room. He rolled out of bed but went a bit far, falling to the floor on his back. Laughter erupted from the two men in the room, Charles' back hurt but he couldn't help but smile at Erik's laughter. Erik reached a hand down to help Charles up which he accepted, blushing as he held Erik's hand and stood up. Charles smiled as he looked up at Erik as they were almost close enough to touch. “Thank you, my friend. Sorry for the ruckus.” Erik smiled and shook his head. “It's fine, is your back okay? That was quite a fall.” Charles nodded and rubbed his sore back, “I'm fine. I'll put a heat pack on it when I get back /from class.” 

  


They returned from the showers, Erik first. Waiting for Charles, he made coffee and eggs for Charles and himself. When Charles returned, he grinned, sitting down in boxers and a big shirt. “Erik, you have to let me do something sweet for you.” He chuckled, sipping his coffee. “I finished showering first, I had nothing to do so I made us breakfast.” Erik replied, sitting opposite Charles like they always did. They ate quickly and quietly, stealing admiring glances at each other every few minuets. “Why do you keep staring at me?” Charles asked, smiling as he looked in Erik's eyes. Erik shrugged and looked away, not wanting Charles to see him blush. “Well you are quite beautiful..” He said quietly, putting his dishes away.

  


Charles' heart fluttered, looking up at Erik with a blush. “Well you're quite beautiful yourself..” He murmured, putting his dishes away as well so they could be close together. Erik bit his lip and pulled away, his heart beating too fast to answer. “T-Thank you..” He stuttered. Charles felt a bit upset because Erik didn't stay close to him.

  


They spent most of the morning double checking that they had everything. “Are you nervous?” Charles asked, looking up at Erik who shrugged as they walked down the hallway. “I'm more nervous to be in a group of students younger than me.” He said, glancing down at Charles. “I suppose.” Charles nodded and looked ahead, “will you be looking for any  girls, if you know what I mean...” He said, nudging Erik teasingly. “No, I don't want to try to get any girls if you get what I'm getting at.” Charles' eyes widened and he blushed brightly. “Oh! God, I didn't know. I'm sorry Erik, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything..” Erik shrugged and walked out into the courtyard. “It's not obvious, I wouldn't blame you for not knowing.” He said, checking his watch. “I must be going, I'll see you back at the dorm?” Charles nodded and smile at Erik. “I'm making dinner, okay?” He yelled to Erik. “Yes sir, and I know you're Gay too!” He yelled back before walking into a building, leaving Charles a blushing and flustered mess from what he just learned.

  


While Erik was in class but he couldn't pay attention to the professor, every time he tried to pay attention, he drifted off into thought of Charles' eyes and hair and the way he- “Stop this.” He whispered to himself, “you can not have a crush on a guy you just met.” But this didn't stop his mind from imagining scenarios with him and Charles falling in love.

  


When Charles' classes were finished, he decided to go to Raven's house for tea. She lived only a short walk away from the university. “Hello, Raven.” Charles said, taking off his coat and scarf. Raven smiled, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder. “Sup, Charles?” Charles chuckled and walked into her small house, admiring the cottage charm. “Is Hank home?” He asked, sitting in a chair near the fireplace. “He's still at work. Would you like anything to drink?” “Tea, please.”

  


Charles sipped from the steaming cup of tea, warmth spreading from his hands all the way through his body. “I think my roommate has a crush on me.” Charles said, his heart beating a bit quicker. “Why do you think this? Has he made a move on you?” Raven asked, tilting her head a bit to the right. Charles shook his head, “it's just the way it feels, you know? I always catch him staring at me and he tucked me back in when my blankets fell down. Then today he came out to me and he knew that I was gay too. It just feels weird, Raven.” She listened carefully and thoughtfully, waiting a few moments before answering. “Well it is a little early to tell, but from what I heard, I believe he might.”

  


Charles sighed softly and sipped his tea. “I think I might have feelings for him too. It feels like I've known him since high school, it feels like we've been friends for more than two days.” Raven nodded and sipped her tea as well. “Well, maybe you should tell him, see how it goes,” Charles chuckled at this, rolling his eyes. “Like it's that easy. Was it that easy telling Hank how you felt?” Raven shook her head and laughed, “God no.” She smiled at the memory. “It took years, remember? He wouldn't take a god damn hint and notice me.” Charles laughed, putting his cup down. “I remember you kissed him and he still didn't take the hint.”

  


“So have you and Erik done anything interesting yet?” Raven asked, making a sandwich. “He bought a motorcycle and we rode it along this back road and it was so beautiful..” He smiled and blushed. “He's made breakfast and dinner every day, he's very sweet.” His eyes widened as he looked at the clock. “Oh my! I must get going, I told him I would make dinner tonight.” Charles exclaimed, standing up and walking over to Raven. “Good luck with your friend.” She said, pecking Charles' cheek before he walked out of the kitchen. Charles got his coat on and started to walk to the university. He stopped the mailman when he saw him. “Do you have anything for Charles Xavier?” He asked. Excitedly, he took the small package containing his wallet.

  


Erik sat on the dorm room floor, papers from his class spread out around him. He checked his phone for messages from Charles but there didn't seem to be any. Just as he out his phone down, Charles walked into the apartment, chuckling at the papers on the floor. “Having fun down there, Erik?” He nodded and stood up, getting a water bottle from the fridge. “Yes I was. How was your first day?” Charles took his coat and shoes off,  walking around all of  Erik's papers. “Good, I have to write a paper and read some stuff for homework but other than that, it went quite well. How was yours?” Erik smiled and watched Charles out of the corner of his eye. “Mine went well. I have lots of homework, if you can't tell.” Charles chuckled again, nodding as he got some hot chocolate out of the cupboard, putting on the kettle as well. “I'm making dinner, right? What would you like? I got my wallet today so we can order out if you feel like it.” Erik shrugged and sat back down in the middle of his nest of papers. “Whatever you feel like making or getting.”

  


Charles ended up buying Chinese for dinner. They sat on the ground since the table was covered in Charles' papers. “Did you know that we still don't know the function of more than eighty percent of our DNA?” Charles said, looking up at Erik as he ate some rice. “Is that true?” Erik asked, looking back at him, “I thought we would've known more considering everything we know already.” Charles shook his head, “theres so much more to explore and learn about. Did you know that if you unraveled all the chromosomes from all of your cells and placed the DNA end to end, the strands would stretch from the Earth to the moon about 6,000 times?” Erik's eyes widened and he smiled. “Charles, you are too smart for your own good, you know that? You shouldn't be a student here, you should be a professor. Imagine it, Professor X.” Charles smiled and blushed softly. “You're too sweet, Erik.” Erik felt his smile widen, looking at Charles with an admirable gaze. “ _You're too perfect to be real.._ ” Was the thought that was said through their eyes, anytime they caught each others gaze.

  


Charles tossed Erik a beer bottle which he caught and opened, sipping the cool liquid slowly. Charles walked over and sat beside Erik on his bed, moving closer to he so he could see the laptop. “Don't fall asleep on me, it's my favorite movie.” Erik said, covering the two of them in a blanket before placing the laptop on his lap. “I'm sure I won't.” Charles replied, sipping from his water bottle. “Charles, why don't you have something to drink so I'm not the only one drinking.” Erik said, handing him his beer which Charles refused. “I'm afraid I can't, once I start, I tend to never stop.” Charles chuckled. “Well fine then, I'll have fun drinking all by myself.” Erik said, sipping from his bottle as he started the movie.

  


Half way through the movie Charles gently let his head fall onto Erik's shoulder. Erik just smiled and tilted his head on the other mans. Throughout the movie they moved closer and closer together until they were basically cuddling with each other. They sat like that until Charles looked at Erik and saw that he had fallen asleep. Charles smiled and closed the laptop, putting on his desk before helping  Erik lay down. He pulled the blanket over him and smiled at how peaceful he looked. Charles slowly bent down and pressed his lips gently to Erik's forehead before turning the lights off and going to his own bed.

  


Erik woke up in the middle of the night, heart pumping, drenched in a cold sweat, and Charles by his side. “Erik, are you okay?” Charles asked worriedly, the light from outside streamed in through the window and illuminated Charles' face. His hair was ruffled and his shirt fell down over one shoulder, exposing his shoulder and collarbone. “J-Just a nightmare..” Erik whispered, wiping his face with the blanket. Charles handed him a towel, worriedly, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Erik, you were screaming..” He whispered, “I tried to wake you up but you weren't waking up..” Erik took the towel and wiped the sweat off, slightly embarrassed to have Charles see him like this. “I get nightmares sometimes, I'm sorry this one was particularly bad..” Charles smiled comfortingly. “Charles?” Erik said quietly, looking down at the towel. “Yes Erik?” “Can I sleep in your bed? Just for tonight?” Charles blushed and felt his heart race, “of course, Erik.” He whispered, going back to his bed and crawled in.

  


Erik slowly walked over to Charles' bed, sliding in beside him. “Thank you.” He managed to whisper over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Charles smiled and pulled the blanket over the two of them, closing his eyes. “Anytime, my friend.” He whispered back. Once Erik thought Charles was asleep, he gently slung an arm over the shaggy haired mans waist, moving closer to him slowly. Charles hadn't fallen asleep yet, his heart beating way to fast to relax. When he felt the arm go over his waist, he thought he might explode when Erik got closer. He moved back so their entire bodies were touching, entwining his fingers with Erik's. “Goodnight, Erik.” Charles whispered, feeling safe in Erik's arms. “Goodnight, Charles.” Erik whispered back, burrowing his face in Charles' shoulder blade. They both slowly fell asleep, feeling completely safe in each others company.


	3. Clubs and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and long wait, I've had a bit of writers block.

Charles  rolled over and  turned off his alarm, trying to lift Erik's arm from his waist. “I have to go to an early class, Erik.” Charles whispered, smiling at their closeness. “Don't go..” Erik mumbled into Charles' back, tightening his grip around his waist to hold him down. Charles grinned and tried to get up, eventually slipping out of Erik's grasp. Erik pouted and groaned. “Charles..” He whined, sitting up. “You can't go to class and just leave me here..” Charles looked back at him and ran a hand through his hair. “You know I can't miss my second day, Erik.” He said before getting a towel. Erik stood up, grabbing Charles from behind and pushing him back on the bed, pinning him down. “Don't leave.” He said, looking down at Charles. 

  


“ _Oh god please stay down.._ ” Charles thought to himself, looking up at Erik helplessly. “E-Erik, I have to go. We can hang out after class and maybe you could sleep in my bed again tonight, okay? Please just let me go, I don't want to accidentally make this awkward..” He blushed and smiled at Erik who smirked slightly. “Save that for another day.” He whispered as he got up, laying back down on the bed. “Have fun at your class, text me when you're done.” Erik mumbled into the pillow. Charles stood up and blushed, quickly grabbing his towel and rushing to the showers.

  


Erik sat in class, drawing Charles in a small corner of the paper he was working on when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and covered it quickly. “Charles? What are you doing here!?” Charles smiled and sat down beside the blushing man. “Classes finished early today. Nice drawing, my nose is a bit big though.” Erik rolled his eyes, blushing darker. “Oh shut up. Why did you come to my class?” “To get you out early.” Charles smirked, putting his feet up on the desk as he leaned back in his chair, raising his hand. “Sir? Some family matter has happened and Erik has to leave.” The professor just waved him off.

  


“Have you been drinking?” Erik asked, earning a laugh from his friend. ”Not yet, but we should go drinking sometime next week. Or tonight.” Charles said, raising his eyebrows. Erik smiled and nodded. “I'll take you up on tonights offer.”

  


That night, after all the homework was finished, they put their coats on and headed out to the club. The two sat down at the bar, ordering beers. “So Erik, tell me more about you and your life.” Charles said, sipping from his drink. “Theres not much to tell. My mother died when I was young so I was a foster kid my entire life, kept running away from the homes they put me in.” Charles nodded and sipped almost half of his beer. “I had a pretty good childhood. Good parents, nice siblings, rich family..” Erik nodded and chuckled, finishing his beer in one sip. “You come from a rich family and still dress like an old man?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Charles laughed and ordered two more beers, finishing his. “You sound like my sister. If you really wanted to know, I like what I wear so you can suck it.” Erik gave him a small nod, almost in agreement.

  


Charles and Erik had a few more beers and shots, Charles was already a drunk mess and Erik wasn't even tipsy. Charles smiled as _Time of your life_ by Green Day came on, pulling a reluctant Erik to the dance floor.

  


“I don't dance, Charles.” Erik said, trying to back away nervously. Charles grabbed his hand and pulled the man close as the music chimed on around them. Erik licked his lips nervously, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked down at Charles. “Will you remember an of this?” The gray eyed asked, his hand slowly reaching out to find Charles'. “I doubt it, my friend.” Charles whispered, looking up at Erik. He let their fingers entwine, holding one arm out as he wrapped the other around Charles' waist. Charles looked up at Erik with wide eyes and parted lips, admiring every inch of Erik's features. The taller man looked back at him, a small smile spreading across his face.

  


“ _It's something unpredictable,_ ” Erik's lips slightly parted, leaning closer to Charles. “ _But in the end its right._ ” Soft lips pressing against each other, shaking hands resting on hips. “ _I hope you had the time of your life._ ” Music fading, safe, in each others grasp.

  


Charles pulled away first, panting softly. “Erik..” That name left as barley a whisper on Charles' lips, looking up breathlessly. Erik let his thumb trace a soft line down Charles' cheek bone, licking his lips softly, tasting the last beer Charles had drunk. “Let's go home.” Erik whispered back, running his thumb across the bottom lip of the man in front of him. Charles' heart pounded in his chest, looking up at the man he only met days before, but loved dearly.

  


Erik pressed Charles against the door in a heat, pulling at his coat roughly. Charles pulled his coat off and kicked his shoes off, hands pulling Erik closer by the back of the neck. “Erik..” Charles whispered kisses, tugging slightly at his short hair. Erik pulled away from the kiss only to push Charles down on the bed. He straddled his waist as he kissed him feverishly, running his tongue along Charles' soft bottom lip. He parted his lips as an allowance for Erik's tongue. Their tongues glided smoothly, an occasional moan escaping the hot mess happening between the two.

  


Charles flipped them over, pinning Erik down. He pulled away from Erik's lips to kiss down is jaw and neck, panting as he rolled his hips needly against Erik's growing bulge. Erik moaned but grabbed Charles' hips, making him stop. "Erik, what are you-" “Charles, no, you're so drunk.” Erik whispered, panting softly. “Erik, please, I'm not that drunk.” Charles whined panting as he looked at the man below him. “Charles, I'm not fucking you when you're drunk, it's not right.” Charles sighed and caressed Erik's cheek, smiling. “You're too good for me, my friend.” Charles smiled softly and bent down, kissing Erik slowly as if he never wanted to stop. “We'll talk once you're sober, let's sleep, okay?” Charles reluctantly got off of Erik, crawling under the covers. Erik followed and wrapped his arms around Charles, kissing the back of his neck, earning a giggle from the other man. “Erik, you better not be leaving hickeys. I can't hide them, even with my hair.”

  


Erik couldn't sleep, the thoughts of what had happened hours before pushed through his thoughts. “ _Did Charles mean it? Would he even remember?”_ Erik had never thought this much about a guy, much less one he just made out with. He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. He looked back at Charles and smiled a bit, the other man was snoring softly- it was fucking adorable. He stood up and pulled off his shirt, suddenly hot, he opened the window. There was a dreary, but comforting feel in the crisp September evening air. He looked down at the few students walking back to their dorms. He licked his lips, thinking he could taste Charles on his lips. This made him smile, thinking such a feeble thing would bring the rush that Charles gave him.

  


Erik returned to the bed, shivering from standing by the window. He slid in beside Charles but decided to face the opposite way. Just as Erik started to fall asleep, Charles turned over, wrapping his arms around a still shivering Erik. The warmth made Erik grin, lacing his and Charles' fingers, kissing the back of his hand before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

  


Their alarm went off, both men groaned and yawned. “No fucking way I'm going to class this hung over.” Charles groaned, burrowing his head in Erik's shoulder. “I'm not going to class either.” Erik mumbled, turning off the alarms. They laid in bed for a little while in silence before a nervous Erik spoke up. “Charles?” He asked, turning over to face the tired man. He only received a soft groan from Charles, his eyes closed. “Do you remember anything from last night? Anything at all?” He whispered. “I don't remember much.. I do remember falling asleep with you, that was nice.” He mumbled. Erik felt his heart sink, he had really hoped Charles had remembered what happened. “Okay, lets just go back to sleep. Turn over.” He whispered, trying not to sound or act disappointed as he pulled a drowsy Charles close. He desperately licked his lips, feebly hoping for the same feeling as before. No such feeling came.

  



	4. Empty beer bottles

 

The cool late November air swept through the auburn streets, sirring up leaves. In a small coffee shop with fogged windows, Erik entranced in a chess game with Charles. Unfortunately, Charles couldn't pay attention with Erik constantly licking his lips.

  
  


_Why is Erik constantly licking his lips? When did it start? We haven't slept in the same bed in two months. I hope he's okay._ Charles thought to himself as he glanced at the man across the chess board. “If you're done staring, it's your turn. You better start paying attention or I'm going to beat you again.” Erik leaned back in his chair, a hint of pride in his voice. Charles shook his head and sipped from his mug of green tea. “No way, my friend.” He moved his piece to put Erik in checkmate. “Got me again, I'm afraid.” Erik sighed, licking his lips impulsively.

  
  


“Tell me something in German.” Charles said after a few minuets of silence. Erik looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows. “What would you like me to say?” He put his phone down and sipped his coffee. “Say something you admire about me?” Charles asked, a soft blush creeping across his cheeks. Erik smiled and nodded, not hesitating before saying: “Sie haben sehr schöne Augen.“ Charles grinned at how smooth and natural the words flowed out of Eriks mouth. Charles let out a soft chuckle and gazed admiringly at Erik. “What did you say?” “I said that you have very pretty eyes.” He said with a small smile, licking his lips. “Thank you, Erik. That's sweet.” He said letting their legs touch under the table. Erik swallowed dry and pulled his leg away, making Charles frown for a minuet.

  
  


They drove home in silence, Charles' fingers tapping on his thigh nervously. “Erik?” Charles asked once they were in their dorm. “Why do you constantly lick your lips? I can't help but noticing its been going on a lot lately.” Erik shrugged, blood rushing to his cheeks, glad Charles couldn't see his face. “My lips have just been chapped, I guess.” He muttered. “What happened that night we got drunk? Did I say something? Do something?” “No, now drop it. I don't want it brought up again.” Erik huffed, putting his headphones in. Charles rolled his eyes and pulled Erik's headphones out. “I want you to tell me what happened because you've been acting like a child ever since.” Erik pulled his headphones back. “Why can't you just forget it like you did that morning?” He spat back, his voice cracking from holding back for two months. “How can you do that to a person? You knew that I liked you! I knew you'd forget but I let myself believe that you meant it and that I actually had a chance with you.” He said in a harsh tone, silent tears streaming down his cheeks which he brushed off.

  
  


Charles' eyes widened, stunned at Erik's response. “Erik, I..” He mumbled, feeling the lump in his throat grow, obstructing his ability to speak. “Why didn't you tell me before?” He whispered, looking down. “Not everyone can just talk about themselves whenever they feel like it. Did it ever occur to you that I know literally no one here? You're the only person I know so how the fuck can I talk to you when you're the exact reason I'm upset?” Erik whispered back, staring at Charles sadly. “Erik, you know I would never purposely do anything to hurt you. What did we even do? I honestly don't remember anything.” Charles looked up at him, biting his lip from nervousness. “You kissed me.”

  
  


The room fell silent, the response swirling around in Charles' head. “Erik-” Charles started to say but stopped when Erik stood up from his bed, beginning to put on his shoes and coat. “Don't. You don't get to say a thing.” He whispered before walking out and slamming the door. Charles jumped at the sudden sound, tears brimming his eyes. “Erik..” He whispered, desperately hoping he would walk back through the door.

 

Erik didn't come back until early the next morning. He walked into the dorm, smelling of cigarettes and alcohol. He looked around the dimly lit room, looking for Charles. He found him laying on the ground, wearing one of Erik's sweaters. He laid beside a chess board and a few scattered bottles of beer, his eyes red and puffy as if he had cried himself to sleep. Erik felt his heart shatter when he checked his voice mails, there were tons of messages from Charles. Every single one sounded more desperate, Charles' voice cracking more as if he was holding back from crying. Erik slowly walked over to Charles and bent down, pressing his lips softly to his cheek. This made Charles stir, his eyes fluttering open. “E-Erik?” He whispered, looking up at the man above him. “I'm so sorry, Erik. Please, please don't go..” His voice cracked, fighting back tears. 

  
  


“I'm not leaving you, Charles. I overreacted. I'm so sorry.” Erik whispered, slowly brushing off Charles' tears. “I-I waited for you, I got chess out in case you wanted to play..” He mumbled, looking down at the already prepared game. “Charles, it's three thirty in the morning, we can play tomorrow. Right now we need to get you to bed and back to sleep.” Erik slowly helped Charles up, bringing him over to his own bed. He helped him get into bed and get the covers over him. “Erik?” Charles said, looking up at Erik. He hummed in a response, taking his coat and shoes off. “May I keep this sweater? I very much like it.” Erik nodded, turning around to face Charles. “You may, only if I can sleep with you tonight.” Charles lifted the covers in agreement, letting Erik slip in and wrap his arms around him. “I can't do this without you.” Charles whispered, almost asleep. “Neither can I.” Erik whispered back, drifting off to sleep.


	5. Checkmating

 

_“Oh my g-god, Erik! More please!”_ Charles moaned, his hands desperately clawing at Erik's back. Sweat glistening on Erik's brow as he panted and looked down at the man below him. _“Charles- fuck I've wanted to do this to you for so long.”_ Erik mumbled against his ear, nibbling on his neck, leaving small marks on his pale skin. Charles felt the pressure in his lower stomach build up, desperate for release, he opened his mouth to cry out his lovers name.

  
  


That's when Charles woke up. He groaned and rolled over, noticing that Erik had left for an early class. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about his dream as he bit his lip. He felt the bulge in his boxers aching to be touched, slowly trailing a hand down his stomach and his hipbones. He let out a gasp when his warm hand wrapped around his cock, moving his hand up and down. He brought his other hand up to bite on his finger and keep quiet. He looked over at Erik's bed, whimpering and moaning into his finger.

  
  


Charles finished, smirking as he let out soft pants. He let his eyes glance down at the mess in his underwear, slowly pulling it off before cleaning the rest of him off. He stood up out of bed and put it in the hamper. He turned around just as the door opened.

  
  


“Charles what in bloody hell are you doing! Put some damn clothes on!” Erik shouted, covering his eyes as he saw Charles standing half naked. Charles felt his face flush a dark red blush, covering himself quickly with a towel from the hamper. “Erik, why are you home so early?” He managed to mumble out, his hands shaking from embarrassment. “My class ended early. What are _you_ doing with no pants on?” Erik said, hanging up his coat and bag. “I-I couldn't find any clean pants so I just came over here to look for some. I thought you were going to be home later.”

  
  


Once all clothing was back on, they sat awkwardly at the table, eating breakfast. Erik occasionally glanced up to see Charles staring at him. Then they would both look away and blush. Until Charles finally looked up at Erik and sighed. “Look, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to be home later.” Erik sighed and kept reading his book. “You know I like things being clean and tidy. Do you walk around naked often when I'm not home?” He said in a calm, controlling voice. “God, Erik no! It was a one time thing!” Charles exclaimed, sitting upright in his chair. “Good.” Erik responded, not looking bothered by the entire situation.

  
  


The rest of the day felt uncomfortable for both of them. They did their homework in silence until ten came around which was when they usually played chess and then went to bed.

  
  


“Charles? Your move.” Erik said monotoned, staring at Charles who flushed red and moved his pawn up one. “Y-yeah, sorry..” He mumbled, avoiding Erik's gaze. “Charles, look at me.” Erik said in a soft tone, letting his fingers rest on top of Charles'. He lifted his eyes and locked them with the other man's gray ones, his heart pounding in his chest. “Charles, you know how I feel about you..” Erik said almost in a whisper. “So I don't care that I saw you naked.” Charles' brain was basically short circuiting from the entire situation. Erik's hand, his eyes, his words, everything. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again before he leaned over the table, placing his hand on Erik's cheek. Erik didn't even hesitate to press his lips back to Charles' soft ones. They stayed there for a few moments, slowly relaxing into the kiss, hearts pumping so hard in their ears. 

  
  


Charles was the first to pull away, letting out a soft breath as his thumb traced Erik's prominent cheekbone, opening his eyes. Erik blinked a few times before looking back at Charles with a soft smile. “How did you know I wanted you to do that?” He whispered, blood rushing to his cheeks. “Its almost like I can read minds.” Charles replied with a slight smirk, looking down at Erik's lips. “Either that or I remembered what happened that night we went drinking.” Erik's eyes widened and he nodded, tucking a stray hair behind Charles' ear. “D-does this mean we can sleep together again?” Erik asked. Charles gave him a rush of energy but also made him nervous but no one could know that except for him. “Of course, I missed feeling protected by you. Why are are you stuttering?” Charles asked and gave him a quick peck on the nose, making the gray eyed man blush darker. “Because you make me unfathomably happy.”


End file.
